The present invention relates to a unique field panel kit which has special utility for military troops, and which features, inter alia, an elongate, multi-purpose, stowable/deployable, articulated, segmented collaboration of hinged-together panels. These panels, or panel segments, can be folded and unfolded to form various structures, such as a generally flat mat, an elongate stack-cube of plural panel segments, and an upstanding, wall-like structure.
The multi-purpose field panel kit of the present invention offers a number of interesting and important features, such as water flotation, thermal insulation, supportive cushioning, and very surprisingly, extremely effective anti-projectile-barriering safety behavior with respect to dangerous projectiles, such as hand-gun bullets, and fragmentary shrapnel components.